Butterfly Effect
by YamiAlex
Summary: In one world, Sakura Haruno grew up as an only child. Painfully shy and conscious about her larger than average forehead, little Sakura found support in the Yamanaka heiress, Ino. In this world however, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno were blessed with two beautiful baby girls instead of just one. (Short Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

With small tufts of cherry blossom pink hair upon their heads and beauty that they knew would one day grow up to put even the most revered geisha or princess to shame, Kizashi and Mebuki could never thank the gods enough for their blessings despite the surprise of getting two daughters instead of one.

"How about Sakura for our youngest?" Suggested Kizashi eagerly, eyes never leaving the two wrapped bundles which slept peacefully against their mother's chest.

Was it really alright to feel this much happiness from the birth of one's children? While some may think it unseemly for a trained shinobi to shed tears and show so much emotion even if the event was an auspicious one, he didn't give a single damn. He was now the proud father of two wonderful children and if he wanted the whole of Fire Country to know it then so be it!

"Yes, Sakura is perfect for this little flower" Mebuki on the other hand took things in stride much better compared to her eccentric husband. However, that didn't mean she wasn't as overjoyed now that she was finally able to hold the babies she'd apparently been carrying for the past nine months.

Now all that was left was to name their eldest.

Had they known that they were actually expecting twins then they would have prepared another name in advance!

Kizashi placed his finger on his eldest's opened palm and watched with rapt attention as she clutched in her tiny hand, "What about this little sapling?"

As the pair of new parents contemplated, both took no notice of the slightly opened window in the hospital room. A gentle breeze wafted in from outside and with it came a fluttering butterfly with wings as rich and deep as the wood of the trees that surrounded Konoha.

It wasn't until it crossed their peripheral vision that they were snapped from their reverie. They watched with baited breaths as it flew in circles before landing directly on their eldest's nose.

That was the exact moment in which the newborn opened her eyes, though hazy and unable to see things in detail could still see the insect upon her. The two small beings seemed to stare at one another for another few seconds before the butterfly took off and out into the open air once more.

When their eyes met, Kizashi and Mebuki knew in their hearts that there was only one name they could bestow upon their daughter.

"Kichou"

The newly named Kichou simply slept peacefully surrounded by the warmth and safety of her family. Unaware of the ripples her mere birth has wrought on this reality.

Whether it was for the better or for worse, her mere existence will bring about change.


	2. Chapter 2

From the first moment you were able to have coherent thoughts, you knew that you weren't completely normal.

No, you weren't a child genius or some kind of miracle child with unfathomable power granted by the gods or anything.

Nor were you some girl from another universe who died prematurely and were given another chance at life while retaining your memories from your previous life.

You were just a simple girl who loved your family.

Staring at your sleeping twin in the comfort of your shared crib, you couldn't help but reach out to her. From the tufts of pink hair upon her head, to the round softness of her cheek, you were in awe.

You still had no idea about the concept of family due to being so young at the time, but if there was one thing you were sure of then it was the fact that this was where you were meant to be.

Kizashi and Mebuki cooed at the sight of their twin daughters curled around one another in their crib when they visited their room to see how they were doing.

They knew that their little saplings would become the closest of sisters and the best of friends.

A bond forged by blood and yet continuously strengthened by love.

Despite whatever obstacles you may both face throughout your lives, as long as you and Sakura had each other...everything will be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura loves her onee-chan very much.

Her onee-chan was her most favorite and the bestest person in all the village!

Oh, she still loves their Mama and Papa because they're mama and papa!

But her onee-chan is really her most favorite, because to her she can do no wrong and always knew what to say. When she would sometimes get nightmares and wake up crying, onee-chan would also wake up and chase all those nightmares away. She would wipe away the tears on Sakura's face, press a kiss to her forehead, and then embrace her. Onee-chan always gave the best hugs, because Sakura would soon fall asleep in her arms, especially when she started rocking her softly.

Any dreams that would follow after that were purely sweet ones.

Such seemingly small and simple actions that meant little for most adults, but for a little girl like Sakura?

Those actions meant the world to her and are what made her onee-chan the best!

No monsters beneath her bed would even dare to crawl out when nee-chan was here! There's no evil daimyo's who would dare to steal her away and keep her locked in their castle, because nee-chan would scare them off with just one look!

"Nee-chan?" A soft whisper echoed in the cherry blossom-pink and green apple colored bedroom.

"Is something the matter, Saku-chan?"

"I promise that I'm gonna grow up big and strong so that I'll be able to protect you too, okay?"

Though words uttered by a small child they may be, one couldn't deny the conviction within her voice nor the determined glint in those too-wide orbs.

"I know you will, Saku-chan...I know you will…"

A small smile shared by a pair of sisters, both tiny and as cute as a button.

Oh the ripples they will create in this world.


End file.
